


Uzumaki Naoki

by treavellergirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Female Friendship, Gender Roles, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treavellergirl/pseuds/treavellergirl
Summary: Jiji always say a kunoichi has to be sneaky.Nothing could go wrong with that, right?





	Uzumaki Naoki

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up. And immediately this started to type itself out in my mind so fast I had to throw myself at my mobile to write it down before I forgot about it. 
> 
> Not the way I expected to wake up, that is for sure.

Uzumaki Naoki had a talent.

Everytime someone had a birthday, she’d sneak in, unnoticed by all.

She couldn’t do much, but this- this she could do.

No one would recognize her, and she would get the chance to eat her fill, for once.

She quickly learns the lesson that even if she attends and play with the other kids her age, once the academy start again, it is like they no longer recognize that she was the girl they played with, that ate so much. And isn’t that a weird feeling to hear the gossip of what a good friend they made at their birthday party and as an added insult have it thrown into one of the other girls her age face. 

_Jiji always said how it was important for a kunoichi to be able to sneak into places, especially with high security._

_She doesn’t know how much she can do so she starts small. _  
_One birthday party after another, and there is no one that throws her out, no one ever stops her from eating her fill. She gets a full stomach for once!_

_The other kids don’t even recognize her! They even play with her! _

_The first time- She is so happy!_

_And the next day she look forward to going to the Academy, even though the boys are mean and the girls is so- urgh, she can’t can’t place it, it’s like she doesn’t even find something to get a chance to speak to them. So what if she can’t get the pretty clothes like they can, that’s not a problem is it- Jiji gave her this jumper, she wash it every night. It’s- It’s clean. Girls like that, right? _

The fact that she look like a tomboy, and is constantly mistaken for a boy doesn’t clue her in to exactly why the girls her age keep their distance.

And coupled with the adults keeping their distance, and subtly (or not so subtly in some cases) urge their kids to do the same?

It lead to a very socially clueless child stuck on her own to try and figure out how to interact with others, when she is persona non grata. 

_But, it’s like nothing changes- no one wants to talk to her in the Academy, hell, no one will even look at her like she was the fun girl they played with, and she- she doesn’t understand. _

_She goes straight to Jiji after the Academy. _

”Jiji! If a kunoichi sneak in somewhere why won’t others notice it’s them?” 

Jiji, the bastard, just laughs and pick her up to place in his lap with a fond smile on his face but she’ll let it go that he laughs at her, she’s on a mission right now! She needs to know! _(No one ever smiles at _her_ other than Jiji)_. 

”Naoki-chan, a kunoichi that get recognized- (at her blank face)- it means that if they get connected to sneaking in, they’d have failed their job. They sneak in because they’re in a disguise. Others are not meant to know who they are, because others might hurt them if they’re found out. That is why it is so important to be good at being sneaky.” 

_She tries- but it’s so hard to keep quiet, to pretend it wasn’t her. It hurts, and one day it becomes too much._

  
_”I had the best birthday party, me! Not you! Take that Ino-pig!”_

_And she can’t take it anymore. She blows up. Stand up and scream that she is the girl she played with and how no one ever noticed. _  
_Things get blurry after that. But when she wakes up, Jiji is there. And, and things change. Jiji introduce her to two girls, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan, because she is a good kunoichi in training now, Jiji even says so himself, and maybe these two girls can help her to become even better? _

_And they even become her first friends! _

_She doesn’t have to sneak into others birthday parties, now she gets_ invited.

_They even arrange a small birthday party for her, with all the jummy food she can eat, and all she has to do is learn all of the flower stuff Ino-chan and Hinata-chan loves, because it’s special to their families. And she is so happy. They even teach her how to wear the pretty clothes! _  
_She eats a lot, but no one stops her, just teach her how to do it properly. And wasn’t that weird to hear. That there is a proper way for how to eat?_

_Oh well. If she can eat more she’ll be a good friend and learn._

What she never finds out is that after her outburst, a fast investigation was launched, and a new mission was issued.

The Hyuuga and the Yamanaka clans, and particularly the Heiresses, was to take Uzumaki Naoki under their wings and teach her how to become a good kunoichi and infiltration expert (with possible additional specialities depending on suitability and potential). 

The two mentioned children was not to be informed that it is a mission, but that it is important that they look after Uzumaki Naoki, and be influenced by their families to make a connection. 

Even though the food costs goes through the roof, they can get through it since the clans have their own money resources to draw from.

(Clan taxes that help their members with unexpected costs and mission related expenses).

It wouldn’t do to let such talent go to waste._ For the good of the village._

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have managed to find several small typos, scattered everywhere. And with no idea if there is more to find, so it is a fair warning that there will probably be more adjustments to be made on this one shot.
> 
> If you manage to find some typos, feel free to say it.


End file.
